To provide tissues for research purposes, it is therefore necessary to process tumors in a[unreadable] uniform manner, with tissue saved in a variety of standard ways. The direct support and/or[unreadable] guidance from a Neuropathology Core provides a means of ensuring:[unreadable] 1.) that all tissues are processed in the same, technically adequate way;[unreadable] 2.) that all specimens are analyzed by an experienced pathologist;[unreadable] 3.) that all human tumors are classified, analyzed and graded in a uniform manner;[unreadable] 4.) that appropriately processed experimental tissues are available for all researchers.